The Vampire Diaries(The Landlady by Roald Dahl): Damon's Killer
by Lucretia Debrev
Summary: This is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Landlady by Roald Dahl. Damon knew Silas is Stefan's doppelganger he killed him and locked him in the basement until he could figure out what to do. Abigail Bennett told Damon their might be a way to put an end to Silas. Where did he go? Cemetery? Grill? Wrong, try a little bed and breakfast on the edge of Twilight Zone.


Damon didn't know how long he'd been driving, or where he was headed. He'd had a little too much bourbon and an overflow of memories so that he got lost and thought for quite some time. He stopped suddenly. Even though he was immortal and the only thing that could kill him was a wooden stake or bullet, he still felt a rush of panic and fear. He had no idea where he was. he knew it was childish, but he realized there wasn't a car on the road at all except his, and there were no signs ahead of him or behind him. It was late, one o'clock. He listened. It was quiet. The forest surrounding him made him feel claustrophobic and insignificant, as forests normally do. But these trees were large and dark, they were all so close together, like an ominous black wall. The silence was unnerving, it was so quiet it was as if Death himself had forsaken it, eager to hear the cries of alarm as he came calling rather than this silence. Damon drove over a small bridge and came up to a fork in the road. _Where in God's name am I?_

A sudden urge came over him, he wanted to go into the forest even though he was slightly baffled by it. He looked around. _This place is too quiet. Way, too quiet...Which way do I go?_ There was a sign that said PERKINSVILLE 1 MILE AWAY, so Damon took a right. Everything was quiet in the sleepy little town. He saw a sign that said BED AND BREAKFAST (free cup of coffee or choice of alcohol.) Damon got out of his car and looked in through the window. A fire was blazing; there was an empty armchair with a cup of coffee and a good book on a table by its side. There was also a cat dozing by the fire and a ball of yarn a few feet away….It all looked so tempting. So perfect. _No. You can't be doing this. You need to drive back to Mystic Falls and take care of Elena….._

Damon blinked. He felt like all this was unreal. Like it was some kind of twisted dream. He looked around dazed. How did he end up at the front door?

"Come in! Come in! Oh you poor dear, standing out here at this time of night."

_Where the hell did you come from?_

"Um, no thank you. I really should be on my way-"

"Nonsense! I insist a young man like you must stay, at least for some tea!"

"Well I…." Damon looked back at the front door which was slightly ajar.

_What have I got to lose? I could use a day of peace and quiet. No one knows where I am. No one can come bother me. It's just a few hours, then I'll compel the little old lady to forget she ever saw me….._

"Ok."

"Perfect, I'll show you to your room."

_Room? Oh well, just go with it. The lady may be off her rocker but you can always get her to shut up one way or another. Aren't I supposed to sign in? She doesn't even know my name..._

"What a beautiful clock. Why isn't it working?"

"Oh, it hasn't worked in years, my dear. You know, I'm so glad you came, I wait so very, very long for some fine gentleman to come along, I am very picky about who I open my doors to, you see…And then you come along, an exceptional young man such as yourself. I always have my little cottage ready in case some gentleman comes along whom I know I can trust and when they do, it brings me _such _pleasure. Oh, what a pleasure!"

Her enthusiasm made Damon jump. She was the loudest person he'd ever encountered and seemingly the only noise in the whole household.

She turned around and looked at Damon, her ice blue eyes, slowly looking over Damon's whole body, head to toe. It sent a shiver down his spine, he was rarely afraid or shaken by anything, but the way she looked at him made him feel like he needed to escape from the little cottage, lest he be trapped there, imprisoned by those blue eyes. He felt as if the staircase was suddenly too narrow and the stairs to steep.

"…..Mr. Weaver what a charming young man! I always enjoyed it when he came here! Oh you would've liked to have met him Mr. Perkins."

"It's Salvatore."

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

"_I've proposed to her, Damon."_

"_You what? But she's one of the witches who tortured us!"_

"_Yes, but she didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, Damon."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Talia Bennett. She pregnant with my son."_

"_Good God, Will-"_

"_Well what about what you're doing with Margaret? How is that normal?"_

"_It's….it's not but I have to. I have to keep him from going-"_

"_What? Too far? He turned his humanity off. He's past the point of no return."_

"_No. I've got to get him back. My little brother is still in their somewhere."_

"_Fine marry her. Did she tell you anything about the covens of witches?"_

"_Yes. You've got two more to get rid of."_

"_Perfect. Thanks…..and I'd like to meet her some time. Good bye Will."_

"_Goodbye Damon."_

"How do you like it Mr. Temple?"

"What?"

"Your room."

"My what? Oh, my room, I like it, it's very nice."

"I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Damon sat down on the bed.

"_Is she ok?"_

"_She'll be alright. The child is a girl. You're a very lucky man Mr. Salvatore, I thought in her condition she and the child would die. It's a miracle. She has a fever. What was she doing out in the cold like that, when she was expecting a child?"_

"_I'm not her husband. I don't know where he is. I think he left her when he found out she was with child. I found her crying in an alley and brought her back here and called you."_

"_I see."_

"_I suppose I'll stay with her a few days until she's well."_

"_Sir, it is not my place to say but….."_

"_But what?"_

"_She's a Jew."_

"_And she'll be sent off to the camps."_

"_No she won't, that is, as long as no one tells the Nazis._

"_She's the town prostitute. She was married, her husband left her after she had her first child, the child died several years ago of pneumonia."_

"_I see. What do you suggest I do then?"_

"_Get her to America."_

"_Alright, they won't let us in unless we're married, can you arrange that for us?"_

"_Yes. Good night sir."_

"_Good night, Mr. Salvatore." _

"_Thank you."_

"_Wha-oh. I thought you were asleep….Have you decided what you're going to name her?"_

"_You decide."_

"_Oh I couldn't…..I mean, it's not my place. I mean…."_

"_I don't know what to name her."_

"_Well…..do you need someone to protect you….I mean...you need someone to take you to United States because you can't raise her here in these circumstances and you need to be married to get in with your little girl so….never mind. Forget I said anything."_

"_No you're right. As my husband you should name her." _

"_Are you sure? I don't even know_ your _name."_

"_I'm Rachel Lamar."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I'm Damon Salvatore. You have my word, I won't leave you, as long as you need me."_

"_Thank you."_

"_The doctor will arrange it, we can have the marriage license by tomorrow, if necessary."_

"_Right…"_

"_And as for a name…. I like Susane."_

"_I like it too." _

"Mr. Temple!"

"Salvatore!" Damon was beginning to get annoyed by this little old lady.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you coming?"

"Yes."

_She is getting very annoying...I've killed Silas and put him in the basement, he'll hold until then. And then there's the sacrifice to think about, and Elena will just have to accept that I'll be gone. She can be with Stefan once I find out where he is. I may have passed the spot where I led Venn before. Yes, that's where Stefan has to be... I like how quiet it is here, I mean it's a little unnerving but at the same time, I like it. _

The reason why Damon fled Mystic Falls without telling a soul was because when he found out Silas was Stefan's doppelganger, he killed him. Damon was worried Silas would come back to life. He went get help from a witch he despised, Abigail Bennett, but she told him the truth to his surprise. If Silas was permanently killed, being the deity he was, Stefan would die too, but if a blood relative of the doppelganger was offered as sacrifice on the full moon, Damon could put Silas into his body where Silas would die, Silas dying in a blood relative's body to his doppelganger would kill him, permanently, along with Damon. Abigail told Damon that that was what made it a sacrifice was that Damon had to go through every traumatic pain or emotional high point he ever had before he died and that that would probably cause his death, if it didn't, she would kill him herself. Damon told Abigail he'd perform the sacrifice, but he told her not to tell anyone about the sacrifice. Damon told Abigail and one other person where to find Stefan. Damon knew that if he retrieved his brother from the river himself, before the sacrifice, Stefan would never let him go through with it.

"Klaus? It's Damon Salvatore. I have reason to believe that Stefan is at the bottom of a lake right now, you know which one, and that Silas has been posing as him. Silas is in the basement now but that's not your concern, I have some business to clear up before you can get Stefan out of the river. This business I have to take care of might just rid us of our Silas problem once and for all...and if it doesn't... as my dying plea, take care of Stefan and Elena. Thanks." Damon left the voicemail on Klaus's cell phone and headed downstairs to have tea by the warm fire.

"So Mr...Salvatore, what brings you to our sleepy little town?" The landlady asked as she poured their tea.

"I actually got lost, took a wrong turn and well...I ended up here."

"Is someone expecting you?"

"No. I didn't have any place in mind to go, well not exactly. I was going down to Georgia, I have a cottage there, but here's as good a place as any." Damon smiled but it faded as he noticed that the woman's eyes never left him. Her smile was like that of the Mona Lisa, he couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning. Damon realized she never told him her name but thought the courtesy of calling her anything but ma'am or you was in order because she constantly called him Weaver, Perkins, and Temple. _Now that I think about it, those names sound familiar...like I'd heard them in the paper or something. _

Damon was still pondering over the three last names when the old lady asked if he wanted any sugar. He said he did.

"before you go to bed please do pop into the sitting room and sign it in, alas it is the law of the land we wouldn't want to go breaking any laws at this stage of the procedure now would we, Mr. Salvatore?"

"No of course not, I'll do it before we-I go to bed." _She's so friendly it's almost like an act..._

Damon decided to go sing into the entry book ahead of time. He supposed the old lady lost a husband or a child in a tragedy so he decided to let her go on. He saw three names in the entry book: Christopher Mulholland from Rivendaill County ten years ago, Gregory W. Temple from Bingston City three years ago, and the third Billy Weaver Covington County two years ago. According to the entry book, none of them had signed out. _Those names sound so familiar..._

Damon whispered the names to the air, trying to remember why those three names were so familiar.

"Such fine boys! Oh they were handsome that I can say for sure! All very handsome, just exactly as you are, Mr. Wilkins." the landlady had followed him in with a tray of crumpets and scones.

" Salvatore. S-A-L-V-A-T-O-R-E." Damon saw the expression on the old woman's face go from hurt annoyance. Damon was surprised at this reaction and tried to appear less intimidating.

"The last entry is over two years old..."

"It is? Oh my, my..."

"You know those names seem like they go together somehow? I wonder why that is? Like they were famous for the same thing, you know what I mean?"

"Not in the least dear. Come, come. Sit by the fire."

"Mulholland...Temple...Weaver...Where have i heard those names before...I know! Christopher Mulholland a young man in his twenties exploring some new land for his college to fund as a park for field trips and that sort of thing when suddenly he..."

"Sugar?"

"Yes. Suddenly he..." _Oh what did happen to him? Temple and Mulholland both in the newspaper...headlines. Yes they made the headlines..._

"He was doing research for his college..."

"College? Oh no! Mr. Munholand never went to college he was seventeen when he came to me. Mr. Temple was twenty eight but you never would've guessed it because he didn't have a blemish on his body, oh yes his skin was as perfect as a new born's."

"A what?"

"A blemish, not one on his body."

Damon waited for another one of her sudden bubbly comments but none arose, so for a moment that sat there in silence for a moment looking around the room.

"Your teeth are so beautifully white!"

"Um, yes, my brother would joke that they were like white sepulchers." Damon said lightheartedly remembering his brother. _I've got to find him..._

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty four."

"Twenty four! What a beautiful age! You are perfect, simply perfect."

Damon smiled awkwardly and looked away, he could still smell her clothes which were like almonds or Campbell General Hospital back in 1864. To his shock, the cat laying by the fire and a little black dog by the stairs weren't alive but stuffed. Only then as he listened did he realize that their little hearts weren't pumping.

"Oh my, you're cat and your dog are stuffed and so beautifully, who did them? I could've sworn they were real, they don't look dead at all."

"I did, dear."

"_You_ did?"

"Yes, I stuff all my pets when they die."

Damon looked at her with genuine sympathy. _The poor woman lost a family member in the war, oh it must be hard to do that to a family pet. I remember when my first dog Smokey got rabbis and we had to put him out of his misery...oh I hated that, so did Stefan, we were both found of him._

"Is it hot in here?"

"Why no my dear."

"You know I stuff all my pets, that way it's like you are preserving them, honoring their memory, that way there with me forever, you see...You did write your name in the entry book did you not?"

"Yes..."

Damon knelt down by the hearth intending to pet the stuffed creature, but ended up leaning against for support, suddenly feeling off balance and dizzy.

"More tea?"

"Nouhthankyou." Damon's words slurred together. he didn't like the tea, it tasted like bitter almonds.

"Has anyone stayed here in the past two years at all?"

" No, only you. I'm glad you wrote your name in the entry book. That way if I ever forget it, I can simply come downstairs and look, Mr...Mr..."

"Salvatore..." Damon's head hit the hearth, he looked away from the fire, everything was green, and the landlady's skin purple from the harsh light.

"Time for bed, dear."

She dragged Damon up the first flight of stairs.

_You were going to die anyways...maybe it's better this way. No one will know. No one will get to watch me die..._

Second flight of stairs.

_I couldn't kill Silas anyways. It was stupid to think the sacrifice would actually work..._

Half way up the second flight of stairs.

_I knew Elena and I could never really be together. Father was right, I'm a coward and a failure. I couldn't save Rachel or Susie and I can't save Stefan..._

They were approaching his room.

_You were meant to die this way, you horrible bastard. Just like you should've died alone at war._

The landlady turned the doorknob to his room and set him on the bed.

"_That clock hasn't worked for years."_

"_We wouldn't want to go breaking any laws at this stage in the procedure now would we."_

"_All very handsome, just exactly like you!" _

"_I stuff all my pets, that way it's like you are preserving them, honoring their memory, tha way there with me forever."_

"_You're simply perfect."_

"_He was twenty seventeen when he came to me."_

"_**HEADLINES: COLLEGE STUDENTS, TEMPLE AND Mulholland DISAPPEAR WITHIN TWO YEARS OF EACH OTHER! IF YOU KNOW WERE THESE MEN ARE, CONTACT THE POLICE AT ONCE!" **_

Everything the landlady said came into place along with the headlines.

_No, no. This can't be happening. Not now, oh please dear lord not not now!_

Damon said something that made the landlady stop as she closed the door behind him, but he didn't know what it was he'd said.

Then she walked toward him laughing and smiling faintly.

Damon closed his eyes as his breathing slowed down and his body became numb and paralyzed completely.

Damon gasped and woke up. _Where am I? Oh no._

Damon watched as the landlady undressed him and put on surgical gloves and pulled out scissors. Damon knew he was dead. he walked out of his room and went down the hall and opened the door to the room the landlady said Temple and Mulholland were in. _ She performed human taxidermy. _ Damon went back into his room and stole the tools she planned to use on him, next he went outside and flipped the breaker on the lights in the house. He wondered if he was actually doing anything or if the landlady wasn't affected by what he was doing. He ran up the stairs and remembered the clock. Damon swayed the pendulum back and forth and heard its tik, tok, tik, tok back and forth. He ran up the stairs to his room and watched the landlady grope around in the dark.

"Damn it-" she gasped.

"That's not possible...the clock stopped...it stopped, it was supposed to have stopped!" she cried. Damon watched her go out into the hall toward the banister, then he pushed over the side. _You'd better stay dead. I've got business to take care of before I return. I can't believe I'm saying this but you may have just given the time I need here on the other side. _

Damon grabbed the keys to all the rooms from the landlady's pocket, went into his own room, and locked the door from the inside. he thought about jumping out the window, when suddenly he realized there were none in his room, he thought about the lake and if Stefan was there. Suddenly he was standing on the edge of the cliff by the lake. _ How did I-no time, gotta find Stefan, see if he's here. _Damon looked around, before he could stop himself, he yelled "Cannon ball!" and jumped into the water. The very word itself brought back memories of the civil war and as he hit the water, it sounded like gunfire, a cannon ball hitting the ground, or the time he skipped a rock along the water of the creek in the forest he and Stefan used to go fishing in as boys. _ That was incredible. How did I have so many memories, so many emotions at once? _

Damon was about to laugh underwater. He went up to the surface. He took his jacket off haphazardly, inhaled and dove down into the water.

_Safe, gotta find the safe. _ _Maybe he's alive? No that's...heartbeat. I hear a heartbeat. Stefan? Stefan, it's Damon-you're dead, you idiot he can't hear you. Can he?_

Damon swam to his left feeling his way through the dark until he found the safe.

He unlocked the safe and opened it. _ I was right. he's here. If only I could call someone. Right now I've got to get to Jeremy tell him my plan, maybe he can help with Silas or at least arrange a conversation with Bonnie or Stefan if I can't. _

Damon tried to pull his brother out of the case but his hands went through him. _Oh come on!_

When Damon realized he couldn't get Stefan out he decided to try visiting Jeremy. He thought about his home, and Elena and Jeremy by the fire or reading books in the den. he walked inside his house. No one was by the fire even though it was blazing. Damon walked upstairs. Elena was asleep. Jeremy was across the hall from her and Damon's room was on one end of the hall and Stefan's on the other. Damon slowly walked into Jeremy's room. Jeremy wasn't asleep, but reading Treasure Island.

"Damon? What do you need? Where have you been, Elena's been worried sick about you."

Before Damon could explain, Elena sleepily walked in. Damon moved out of the way. and watched Elena walk toward Jeremy, unable to see or hear him.

"What is it, Jeremy? Is everything ok?"

"Um yeah."

"Who were you talking to?"

Damon looked over at Damon. Damon put a finger to lips and then tried to mouth "I'm dead.", before Jeremy said anything else.

"Um...no one. Just reading a good book. Sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh it's fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Why can't she see you?"

"I'm dead."

* * *

**END OF THIRD CHAPTER **

* * *

**Hope you all liked this, tell me what you think! **

**Yours,**

**Lucretia Debrev  
**


End file.
